Love?
by Em Hale
Summary: Bella always thought Edward was the one for her but what happens when they have a massive fallout and Edward is no-where to be found.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. I know that this is chapter 1 again but after reading a review from Aubree Kahlo I read over it and realized how rushed it was. You people deserve the best! I know that what I have done know may not be better at all so please review and tell me if this is okay? Please enjoy. Thank you so much to Aubree Kahlo for reviewing and giving me the wake up call I needed, this is dedicated to you. Please let me know if this is better for you? **

Chapter 1

Bella:

Edward jumps elegantly into my bedroom and lands quietly onto the floor. His feet make no sound as he paces across the room to me. He is wearing my favorite blue shirt with pale, light-colored jeans. On his face he is wearing my favorite crooked smile and my breath catches as I look over his perfect features. My heartbeat flutters like a hummingbird and I wish that for once Edward couldn't hear my heart. At least he wasn't like Jasper and could sense the lust rolling off me. I tuck my hair behind my ear and study the floor. In less than one minute he would be in front of me and I wouldn't know what to say. Edward stops one footstep in front of me and lifts my chin up with one pale finger.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Hey." I whisper back.

We stand there for a couple of minutes staring into each others eyes. Then I can no longer stand the silence that I have to break it.

"Can I have a few minutes to be human?" I ask Edward.

He nods. I run into the bathroom and stand in front of the sink. Looking at my pale face in the mirror, I try and tell myself to calm down. I faintly hear Edward chuckle as I realize my mistake. Damn, those stupid vampires with their super hearing! I turn on the cold tap and watch it run. Wetting my hands, I wipe my face, trying to cool myself down. It doesn't help. I give up and move onto my teeth instead. I keep scrubbing until the minty taste gets the better of me. I rinse my mouth out. I drag myself out of my new purple skirt and fold it up, all the time giving curses to Alice and her fashion sense. I pull on my old comfy pjs and tie my hair up in a pony-tail. For the hundredth time I ask myself, what does Edward see in me? Well, better not keep him waiting any longer.

I walk steadily back to my bedroom, not wanting to seem desperate. As I peer behind my door, I realize he is not where I left him. It takes me a minute to locate him again. Edward is sat on my bed looking through my photo albums. He pauses on a single one of me and him and touches it lightly with his finger. I would love to stay hear watching him forever but I know, that he knows, that I'm here. And sure enough as I walk towards him, he looks up and beams at me. I quickly close my curtains and shut my door. When I turn around Edward has already put my albums away and pulled my covers back. I blush, feeling the warm blood rise to my cheeks. I scramble into my bed and beckon for Edward to lie with me. He grins and quickly accepts my offer. As I lie in his steel iron grip I can feel myself falling to sleep. Edward wraps the covers around me firmly and kisses my head.

"Goodnight my sweetheart. We have a big day ahead of us"

I don't get what he says and just as I'm about to ask, I


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Chapter 2! 3 Please Enjoy! ;) :) New rule now, if I don't get any reviews then I won't put any more chapters up! So. If you like it and want another chapter, then go and review! ;) Thanks. I own nothing but the plot apart from Jasper, I own Jasper XD**

I wake up this morning with the sun filtering in through the curtains. The sun rays lighten up half of my room, reminding me that the day has begun. I groan. When did I go to sleep? I can't remember much, only that today is the start of the Easter Holidays and I will be spending them with Edwa- EDWARD! I jump out of my bed and spot the angel standing on the other side of the room, watching me with a guarded expression. Damn. Why does he always cover up, Hide his emotions with his steel amour. If only I could see behind those eyes and know what he is feeling, what he is thinking. I settle for a smile instead. He sighs.  
>"Always so happy to see the monster" He mutters, but loud enough for me to hear.<p>

"You're not a monster, you couldn't hurt anyone!" I reply, trying to keep the tension at a low level.

"Oh really?" He threatens me in a low, hypnotizing voice.

Leaping across the room in a practiced, elegant jump Edward covers me and sends me flying across the room. I try to scream but his cold iron hands cover my mouth. My heart is in my throat as I try to catch up with my breathing. But I can't. Blackness over takes me.

Distorted images flit through my mind. Some of them clearer than others. I recognize some of me and Edward. Some of Alice and Jasper. Then I start to hear voices. Am I going crazy? Surely this doesn't happen in normal dreams?  
>"Bella? Bella?" Edward whispers.<p>

I open my eyes to find myself lying on the floor. Edward is on top of me with his shirt unbuttoned.  
>"Jesus Christ Edward! What the fuck did you do that for?" I don't know if I am actually teasing him or if I am really pissed off with him. To be honest I think it's a mixture of both. He smirks, oblivious to the fact that I wish I could rip his head off. At times like this I wish he could read my mind.<br>"Edward don't you know how much that fucking hurt?" I shout, angry that he doesn't seem to care.  
>"Trust me I know! By the way that you were lying there with your eyes clenched closed!" Edward laughs.<p>

"Edward I didn't have my eyes closed. I passed out!" I moan at him. Edward freezes. The ghost of his smile still haunts his face.  
>"You passed out?" He stutters unable to believe me. I know that I should comfort him but no, he has to pay for what he did.<p>

"Yes, you put your hand over my mouth and you stopped me from breathing"

Edward leaps off me and thrusts himself against my purple wall. My ancient computer rocks and the table looks like it will collapse at any moment. Shit. I'm going to have to get a new one now, just as I was starting to like that as well. I put my attention back on Edward. He is leaning on my wall, a bit too hard. And suddenly I'm distracted by the thought of Edward moving away and leaving an imprint of him on my wall. I find this so fucking hilarious that I start to chuckle. Edward stares at me curiously.

"Well. I kinda like that wall!" I explain. Edward gets what I mean and quickly moves to stand near the window. Great, here comes the phase of him avoiding me. God. I knew I should have shut my damn mouth!

"Edward" I whisper as I crawl slowly towards him. He groans.

"Don't. I should be comforting you not the other way around!"

"I'm Sorry!"  
>"You're sorry! Bella you didn't do anything!"<p>

"I teased you and ….. I shouldn't have" I explain lamely.  
>Edward closes his eyes and shakes his head. Grabbing the only chance I've got, I stand up and throw myself at him. My head hits against his perfect torso and my arms wrap around his body. But his arms stay limp at his side. I steal a glance up at his face but his eyes are still closed and for one tiny second I thought I saw a tear. But when I looked again, it was gone. We stand there for a few minutes but it feels like a lifetime to me. But then my bladder starts to be VERY unsympathetic.<p>

"Err. I'm going to be human for one second" I grin. But Edward doesn't make any inclination that he heard me. I run to the bathroom and yank my pajama bottoms down. As I flush the toilet and wash my hands, I hear no noise from the other room. I feel panic bubbling up inside of me and I wish that I could go back to this morning to start it all over again. I open the door and rush back to my bedroom. I slam my bedroom door behind me and take a deep breath.

"Look Edwa" I stop when I realize he is no longer there. I search frantically all over my bedroom, desperately hoping that he is playing with me. With tears running down my face, I walk to the window and look at out.

"EDWARD!" I shout and I know, no matter how far away he is, he heard me. With one last sob, I shut and lock my bedroom door and window and bury myself under the covers once more.

Edward's POV:

I need to run. Run as far away from Bella that I can get. I can still smell her sweet scent and I can picture what she is doing now. I feel her walking back to her room and her heart picks up when she's sees I'm not there. The tears start falling down my cheeks. How could I hurt her like that? My Bella, my beautiful brave Bella! How could I hurt you? The worst thing is, is that **she** comforted **me**. I hear Bella shouting my name. Her soft rose lips shouting my name feels so right. The sound of her sobs fill me with regret and it's enough to stop me in my tracks. But I can't go back. She is better off without me. I start running once again until I sense followers. I stop and turn around baring my teeth. A growl echoes in my chest. .

"What are you doing here?" Surprise filling my tone.

They don't need to tell me their thoughts say it all.

**We came to see if you were okay.**

"Thanks Jazz. But I don't need your sympathy."

I start to run again.

**Maybe we should go Jazz.**

**Em, we can't leave him like this.**

**He's a big guy, he'll be fine!**

**I don't care. Alice would kill me!**

I sigh. Trying to block out their talking. Typical of Emmett to be scared of me. Typical of Jasper to be doing this for his 'mate' I keep running as fast as can. And I know, they'll never catch up with me.

**Thanks for reading. Now hit that review button and review if you want another chapter. Go on hit it! ;) Or… If you thought this was pants, Review and tell me why and I'll make it better. For you! **


End file.
